Jake's Little Sister
by Icefox19
Summary: Adopted from Alice Cullen's best friend x. Jake's little sister is Bella, Bella imprints on Paul, James likes Bella, Edward's a kidnapper, Alice doesn't have a Porche...What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**PPOV**

Jake was literally bouncing where he stood.

"God Jake calm down." I mumbled, not really understanding what the big deal was. Sure, his sister was coming home, after being taken away by those stupid people 14 years ago. I hate those people. Those annoying people that say you're not looking after your kid well enough so they have to leave. His sister's name was Bella. Billy had died so Jake was left to look after her his self. Of course we never age, so Jacob still remains the same as he did back then-not that she'd notice. She would surely be shocked though; Jacob no longer had long hair, and was now extremely buff, with a tattoo!

So yeah, I get that he missed her and wants to see her again but seriously, he needs to take a chill pill.

"Shut up Paul." He growled. That dude was devoted to his sister. Took him years to be happy again and even now he never stops thinking about her.

Bella was going to drop her stuff of this morning and meet us at the school.

Just then we heard the purr of a canary yellow Porsche pulling up in the parking lot, REALLY fast. Wow. I wanted to go over and stroke her, love her, and never let her go-the car I mean. We all loved cars. Must be some rich kid. I growled. I hated rich kids. So stuck up.

As if trying to get more attention, the driver had Rock that Body by the Black eyed Peas blaring out of the speakers at full volume.

Out stepped the sexiest girl I had ever seen. She had luscious long tanned legs, with black stilettos on. Leading up I noticed she was wearing short denim shorts and a black tight fitting tank top. Her body was toned, but had curves in all the right places. As she turned I couldn't help but stare at her luscious ass. She turned back again and I noticed she was wearing Gucci sunglasses.

I turned to the others and noticed they were also staring.

"Dude she's hot." Embry said and Quil wolf whistled.

The pack and I couldn't look away. There was me, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jake. I turned and noticed every other guy in the school was also staring.

"Holy shit she's coming this way." Jared said as he immediately adjusted his posture to try and look cool. Ha! I could bang her within the first week.

"Hello!" She said grinning from ear to ear. Ok...

We all stared at her confused-when we could look away from her boobs that is.

She frowned at our expressions and pulled off her sunglasses.

Immediately I was drawn into beautiful pools of chocolate that I wanted to drink forever.

I knew then that I would do anything for this girl, be anything for this girl. I lived for this girl.

The grin on my face grew even bugger when I realised I imprinted on her. Her expression seemed to mirror mine; I guess it was the pull of the imprint or something.

One look at the guys and they knew I had imprinted, and backed off. Nobody would ever interfere with a pack member's imprint.

The angel's smile disappeared almost as soon as it appeared and I just wanted to hold her and never let go.

"Don't you recognise me?" She said sadly as she looked at Jacob. I growled lowly so she couldn't hear, but she looked over at me and raised her eyebrows anyway. Ok...

"Sorry?" Jacob said as he tried to decipher who this girl was.

She sighed. "Never did have a good memory. I'll give you a clue. Is that ok Jakey-Bear?" She said and grinned.

I just stood there confused, and watched as Jacob's eyes widened in recognition.

"Belly!" He said as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

He froze in obvious realization of something.

Slowly, he put Bella down and turned to me.

"Paul." He glared, with a crazed look in his eyes. Wow, what was his problem?

Then I realised.

I imprinted on his sister.

Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was so happy to be coming home, to my big brother Jake. 14 years ago my father Billy Black died. Then, Jake looked after me. We were happy for a couple of months, until those horrid people took me away from him. Apparently he wasn't capable of looking after me properly.

I was taken to a rich family. They were the Cullen's. **(Ha ha couldn't help it!)** They looked after me well, but of course I soon realised they weren't aging, and never ate. They told me they were vampires when I was 14, and told me all about their lifestyle, and I really did love them. Alice was my favourite sister, and she always liked to take me shopping. Which, somehow, she made me like.

When I was 16 something strange happened. The Cullen's told me that I turned into a werewolf, and all about La Push and the tribe. They said it would be better if now that I was 16 I went back to my home, where there would be other werewolves. Cool.

So, they gave me a canary yellow Porsche as a leaving present and I was on my way home. I soon found the familiar red house that belonged to my brother Jake and dropped my stuff inside with the key that he kept under the mat. Great hiding place Jake!

I decided to make an impression, so I arrived in my normal outfit choice; stilettos and short shorts. It was easier for phasing anyway. I put on some Gucci sunglasses and began driving to school at top speed. Hanging with vampires really paid off. We all loved to drive fast. I put on the black eyed pea's rock that body really loud, and sure enough, when I arrived everyone was staring.

I got out of my car as I noticed all the guys checking me out. As if. I refuse to date unless it's my imprint. I am not going to break anyone's heart like that asstard Sam Uley did to Lee-Lee.

Leah and I met when we were 13 and she went on holiday to where we were living. We kept in touch via phone call and I soon found out about Sam Uley. Leah is also a werewolf, as was Sam Uley, hence the whole breaking her heart thing. I told Leah about Jake and that I was coming home, but not to tell them I'm a wolf too. I figured we could have some fun with this.

I stepped out of the car and walked over to where my big brother was standing. Wow he was huge-and so were his friends! I grinned at his and waved.

My grin turned into a frown when I noticed the look of confusion on his face! Did he not remember me? Did he FORGET about me? My eyes were on the edge of tearing so I quickly tried again.

I took off my sunglasses, but instead of looking at my brothers, my eyes met the most beautiful pair if eyes ever. They were black, but not evil black, more like a soothing black. Black like the night. I always was more of a night person. I grinned as I realised I had imprinted. I guess I can start dating sooner than I thought! By the look on his face he imprinted on me too!

The mystery man looked at his friends and they seemed to realise what had happened because they-reluctantly-looked away from my chest. My smile was gone as soon as it formed when I realised Jakey still hadn't recognised me. All of my best memories were with Jakey. Somehow I managed to peel my eyes away from Paul to look at Jake.

"You don't recognise me?" I whispered sadly, knowing he could hear me with his wolf hearing. Coming from Paul I heard a low growl. Jealous? I turned to Paul and raised my eyebrows at him. He looked shocked, but quickly composed himself.

He was so cute...

"Sorry?" He said, unsure of himself. I couldn't help but let the sadness show in my eyes at that moment. I guess I didn't mean that much to him. NO! He probably just didn't recognise me because I've changed. I barely recognised him, and he was nearly a werewolf then so he only aged a couple of years, whereas I was 2.

I sighed and tried again. "Never did have a good memory. I'll give you a clue. Is that ok Jakey-Bear?"

I said, using the nickname that only I knew. Within seconds he was hugging me tight and I was hugging him back.

"BELLY!" He screamed as the tears ran down both of our backs. Soon, he froze and gently put me back down.

"Paul." He said and turned to my mystery man. So that was his name. Jake was shaking. God, overprotective much?

"God Jake get a grip." I said and he turned to me, FINALLY realising I was still here!

"Sorry Bella." He said awkwardly. Moohaha! I was always able to get him to do as I say. I'm just so cute!

"So um Bella I missed you so much and I um..." He said stuttering.

The one I think was named Embry spoke up.

"Hey Bella. I'm Embry, so um; I couldn't help but notice um...your car." He said. Ahh. My baby. Everyone loves her.

"Oh yes. That's my baby. The family I stayed with is really nice and I'm still going to keep in touch. They were really rich yes, so they gave this to me as a leaving present."

"Awesome. Oh yeah, this is Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared." Jake said pointing to each of the boys. "This is La Push high." He looked around and added really loudly.

"And she's my little sister so you better back the fuck off!" All the guys turned away then, clearly intimidated. Lol.

"They're just boys Jakey!" I laughed.

"Yeah well maybe they wouldn't be looking as much if you weren't wearing that! Since when could you walk in stilettos! And what are you wearing!"

I had to laugh. He was shaking.

But when I looked into his eyes, and saw the caring in them I realised I could wait no longer. I would tell Jacob I'm a werewolf now. That didn't mean I couldn't still have a _little_ fun with it though.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU STOP SHAKING RIGHT NOW! I KNOW IT'S A LOT TO TAKE IN! YOU JUST GOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER BACK AND FIND OUT SHE'S RICH, LIKES TO DRIVE FAST, LOVES TO DRESS SKIMPY LIKE A SLUT AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF...(I PAUSED)

YOUR MATE OR HOMY OR BROTHER OR WHATEVER YOU CALL HIM JUST IMPRINTED ON ME TOO! WELL GUESS WHAT! I MIPRITNED BACK ON HIM SO THERE IS NO BREAKING THE BOND LOVE!"

I walked off to a wide eyed Leah leaving the boys to take it all in.

"Hey Lee-Lee!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"Belly! I missed you so much! How's Alice?"

"She's great!"

Leah liked the Cullen's as well. The pack would be soooo pissed!

"Wow. What you did was like totally crazy. Shit the boys are coming. I guess you have some explaining to do Belly..." She giggled as she backed away.

"Nope." I said as I slipped my arm through hers and began walking to English.

"They can suffer for just one more day!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The day passed way too quickly for my liking and soon I and Leah were walking towards my car where the guys were waiting. I noticed Jake's was missing, but he was still her, hmmm...

"Hey?" I said it more as a question as I looked up at Jake who was giving me a look that said: 'You have some explaining to do.'

I noticed Paul was grinning and I couldn't help but wink at him and blow him a kiss. I rubbed my thighs and ran a hand up my shirt and smirked as he got an erection. Jake noticed what I was doing and he was mad.

"Bella!"

"What?" I said innocently.

He sighed.

"Come on. Let's just go back to Sam and Emily's and you can explain."

"Ok, who are they?"

"Sam's our alpha and Emily's his imprint and fiancé." Jared said.

I couldn't help but daydream of me being Paul's fiancé. His _wife._ I may drive hot cars really fast and wear skimpy clothes but I'm no slut. I just like to taunt a little. I've never had sex, and only had a few boyfriends, all of which had to be approved of by Emmet. I missed Emmet. He was my brother bear. But if it wasn't for Rose I'd be wearing a nun outfit or something that covers me completely. Lol.

"Alright but Jake, where's your car?"

"Oh I um, took it home."

"Why?"

"So I can ride with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're not."

"But Bella! You have to let me; Sam's house is too far to walk. Plus, I need to show you the way...so you better let me drive."

"Nope. You can ride in Paul's truck."

"But Jared rides with Paul, there's no room."

"Of course there is Jacob, because _Paul _is riding with me!" I said as I pushed Jake out of the way and grabbed Paul's hand. It felt great.

Jake started to object so I put a hand up to stop him. "No. I need to get to know my imprint. He can show me the way to Sam and Emily's."

"No Bella! You seem to have changed a lot recently so..." I gasped in fake shock.

"Don't you trust me Jake?" I said my lip trembling.

"Oh Belly I'm sorry of course I trust you. Just be careful." He glared at Paul.

The ride to Sam and Emily's was silent at first, but not awkward.

"So Paul. Tell me about yourself." He launched into a tale about his life all the way home. If it had been someone else I wouldn't have listened. But I was intrigued to learn about Paul and the pack.

Too soon for my liking we reached a small house. We were the first there, due to my fast driving of course!

Paul had already told me about the scars on Emily's face so I was prepared. They were both outside waiting; I guess Jake already told them I was coming.

When the others arrived I told them all about my life, including the Cullen's, since they had some ancient treaty and if they came back it would still be intact.

They were all shaking about the Cullen's. Well, except for Leah of course. Leah rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

"Seriously guys get over it. The Cullen's only feed off of animals. And Bella's still alive see! Me and Bella like the Cullen's and if you don't like it we will actually leave the pack and start our own."

She was joking, but along with the rest of the pack, I could hear the seriousness in her voice.

They nodded.

"Yeah, so that's basically it. The Cullen's got me the Porsche as a leaving present and sent me here to learn more about wolfiness. Then, I imprinted."

Jake was okay with the whole me and Paul thing now, but he was still a little overprotective.

"Now if you'll excuse us. I need to get unpacked and Jakey and I need to have some bonding time."

Jake stood up and waited for me to follow. I stood there and looked at him.

"Come on Bells." He said.

"HmHm." I said giving him a look that he recognised from before I was taken away. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

He bent down.

"What the..." Jared started.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." He said and I hopped on his back. The guys smirked.

"Whipped." Jared said and I threw a fork at him which he neatly caught.

"Ow." Jacob said and I looked over to see that my heels were digging into his belly.

"Jake, you're a WEREWOLF! Heels aren't supposed to HURT you!"

"Yeah but Bells, these heels are killer! I don't understand how you walk in them."

I rolled my eyes at Leah.

Just as we were walking out the door my phone rang.

_I mean what can I say,_ _Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,_ _Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,_ _And my hom- and my homies all singin' to it,_ _3oh...3oh!3,_

_I ain't callin' for a close-up,_ _No clubs, no cars, bitches with the nose jobs,_ _No dubs, no stars,_ _I'm 'a do it how I always have;_ _Whiskey in a 40 bag,_ _Pissin' in the alleyway out back where the party's at,_ _I'm 'a spend it on a new whip, new hat, new kicks,_ _Bitches with the huge tits, new gat, new slips,_ _I'm 'a do it how I always do;_ _Sleep until the break of noon,_ _Wakin' just to make it through another night of shakin' you_

**(Rich Man by 30H!3 IT'S REALLLY GOOD!" LISTEN TO IT...)**

I hopped off of Jake's back to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

**Ooh who is it? I'll tell you this...it's a good thing! VERY good! For **_**some**_** anyway. BTW I decided for some reason that Edward Cullen doesn't exist...sorry Edward fans! I tried to imagine him as a brotherly figure to Bella or anything but a lover but it was wierd...and Bella loves Paul. I MAY put him in later if people want me too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALY I got the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long but I found out my best friend had cancer so I was sad, and then JUST when I felt ready to write again I found out that she was lying the whole time...that's just low. Everyone hates her now, but anyway...**

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I said without bothering to check the caller ID.

"BELLA!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear she was so loud. I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face from hearing my sister for all intents and purposes voice. I could tell she had it on speaker phone.

"Hey Alice! Who else is there?"

"Emmet, Rose and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme are hunting."

"Oh ok cool. I'll put it on speaker so Leah can talk."

"Leah's there? Is she a wolf? I can't see past you and Leah...the super sexy werewolves, and the rest of the pack...scabby mutts."

"Hey, be nice! One of those mutts is my brother! Yes Leah is a wolf and I will put it on speaker phone."

"Hey Ali Bali!" Leah all but screamed down the phone.

We heard a cough through the phone.

"Hey Emmet, Rose and Jazz." We said together.

"Yo."-Emmet.

"Hello."-Jazzykins. **(I have a friend called Jasper and I always call him Jazzykins.)**

"Hi sexy bitches!" Rosie.

"We have so much catching up to do! You should have seen their faces when I screamed at Jake my secret! Priceless!"

"Oh I think we'll have plenty of time to catch up." Jasper said slyly, as if he was hiding something.

"Why?" Leah said cautiously.

"Did you hear that a family moved into that really big house just on the edge of Forks?" Why was she changing the subject?

"Um, yeah why?"

"Well..." Emmet continued...

"I hear that they have 4 kids and they're really awesome, all adopted. One is this really hot buff guy, one is an annoying pixie, one is some wierd southern dude with a load of scars and one is a beautiful blonde."

I furrowed my eyebrows. How did he know what they looked like? And why would he tell me? Then it hit me. Them.

"OH MY GOD!" I and Leah screamed at the same time. I guess she got it to.

"YOU'RE IN FORKS!"

"YES!" Once we had all calmed down and stopped jumping, I heard a door open and close.

"Bella! Bells!" Esme and Carlisle said.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" **(They really are like family to her.)**

"Samuel Uley."

"Yes?" Sam asked cautiously. He was even shaking. What a pussy, get a grip!

"As leader of the Cullen coven I give permission for Bella and Leah...and any other of your wolves that want to, to come on our land. But you may not attack us at all... I think Bella and Leah will kill you first though."

Carlisle chuckled softly.

Sam pursed his lips as if having an internal battle. Understanding what he was thinking I looked over to him, silently pleading.

He sighed before speaking.

"Alright as leader of the La Push pack I give permission for you to come on our land, but only to visit Bella and Leah, or if it is urgent."

"Thank you."

"Right well guys, I would love to talk about what has happened since...yesterday, keep up with the gossip you know, has Katie Perry married Russell Brand yet? And what not you know how we roll and blah, blah, blah but I haven't seen my brother for ages so I'm gonna catch up with him first."

"Of course, come visit any time you like."

"Love you guys, bye!"

"Bye! Bye Leah!" They said in unison.

"Bye babes!" Leah said.

I hung up and Jake bent down again.

"Well we'll be off then bye guys. Oh and Paul, I think I'm really going to enjoy getting to know you!"

I winked and slapped Jake's thigh telling him to go. He obeyed and soon we were on our way home...I liked the sound of that...

Home.

**Quite short but I getting there. Anyone that stuck with me I love you! Hate Gillian the cancer liar!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Bella's POV)

I walked into my room with Jake in tow and started to unpack my bags.

"So Jakey, what happened after I left?"

Jake sat down on my bed and watched me unpack. After a minute or so he started to talk.

"Well, I got really sad and mad that they took you away because honestly it was Emily watching you not me but anyway, I got mad and thats how I was changed. Then, after like two years I got my life back together. I started kinda sorta dating but it didn't last very long because I felt like I was betraying you."

I sat on the bed beside him, completely ditching my bags. "Jake? Why would you think that? You'd never betray me by dating."

"I-I know that it's just, since Mom died, then Dad, you were the only girl in my life and then when I started dating...it just felt...wierd."

"Aw, Jakey, I love you too!" I leaned over and gave him a hug. He hugged me back before pulling away and pointing at my bags.

"Your turn." Jake said. "What's with you and Paul?"

"Isn't it obvious? We met at a bar, started dating and haven't told you till now..." I trailed off. Jake was on the bed next to me shaking. "God Jake chill! I was kidding! IF I went anywhere one of the Cullens' was with me."

"Oh, about the Cullens'." Jake interrupted, suddenly not shaking anymore. "I'm forbidding you to see them."

"Wait!" I jumped up off the bed. "WHAT? You can't do this too me Jake! You can _not _ tell me that I can't hang out with people that I've lived with for 14 years. You are so overprotective but I lived with them and no one has ever bitten me! You have to realize I need my space!" I screamed at Jake.

"This is for your own good Bells...you can sleep on it and in the morning you _will _have a better attitude about it." After Jake left my room, I pulled out my cell and texted Paul.

( italic: Bella and bold: Paul)

_Jake's saying I can't hang with the Cullens'_

_**But haven't you lived with them 4 like...14 years?**_

_Yea thats y hes a butt_

_**its 4 ur own good and i agree with him**_

I glared at my screen, imagining Paul face was there and shut down my phone. I put together a small duffel bag and hid it in my closet.

In the morning, I woke up and hopped in the shower.

I turned on my phone to find Alice had texted me like twenty times. I texted her back telling her to pick me up and then grabbed the duffel and went to wait outside.

"Hey Bells, did you think about that talk we had last night?" Jake asked coming onto the porch.

"I like the idea, after all, I have to expand my horizon." I smiled at him innocently.

"That's my little sister." I walked into Alice's car and then looked at Jake. "I just wanna say bye." I told him and then shut the door. Alice took off down the rod and then slowed down to talk.

"What's the duffel for?" Alice asked me.

"Jake told me I'm not allowed to hang around you guys anymore so I'm gonna run away to your house. They won't be able to come after me just yet." I hopped out of the car when we stopped at the school.

"Do me a favor?" I asked Alice. When she nodded, I leaned back into the car and whispered to here, so soft even I didn't hear it but I knew she did. "Tell Jake that I went back home cause I didn't feel good, kay?" I asked then jogged towards the woods...But I failed to notice the man across the street, watching my every move.


	6. Chapter 6

I jogged into the woods and looked around before phasing into my wolf. I ran around in circles, happy to actually be able to change. The Cullens never let me change very much because it set Jasper off on a frenzy... He didn't have a very good past before he met the Cullens'. I stood in place sniffing the air before running towards Canada.

Jake didn't need to know that vampires were after me...He didn't need to know that the only reason I was stationed with the Cullens was because they were the ones that needed to relocate every few years.

I got a burst of speed as I hit a fresh scent. I followed the scent to the cliffs. When I saw the vampire in front of me, I ran towards the freshest smell and them hit something really hard. I backed up and twitched my nose before running into something behind me.

"Ah, poor, poor, puppy." A man came out of the woods with a vampire by his side. I snarled at them and started to bark and ran at the bars.

"I thought werewolves were smart but sadly, no, no, no. If you were smart enough to figure out there's a cage in front of you, we wouldn't be in this situation but no. You just couldn't do it."

I snarled and snapped at the bar before trying to claw them apart.

He suddenly threw a pair of sweatpants, a bra and a tank top that smelled like me through the bars.

"Well?" He snapped. "Change!" I snarled at him before turning around.

"What?" I asked when I phased. "No underwear?"

"Nope, I like to see my women." I turned around and grabbed the bars before trying to snap them.

"It's no use." The vampire said. "That's the same cage he locked me in...I was a newborn and I couldn't break the bars either."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked quietly, making sure the human couldn't hear me.

"I'm Edward," He jerked his head over his shoulder. "That's James. He preys on young werewolves. Never vampires but werewolves, usually has two kids then let's them free before warning them that if they said anything, their kids would be killed." Edward shrugged. "You kinda get used to it after awhile."

"No!" I hissed. "I can't be here! I've imprinted already, he'll come looking for me and I may have been kidnapped by you but I don't want you killed!"

Edward just shrugged again. "He won't track you and he usually does take only already imprinted ones, I'll get a pair of your clothes and lead them in the wrong direction."

"Edward, you can't. Please!" I begged. "My father, Billy Black, he died when I was 2...My brother, Jake, he took care of me! Then, those horrible agent people swooped in and took me. Said Jake wasn't taking care of me well enough. I just got back, Last night literally. You can't, please Edward."

"Im sorry Bella, but I've got kids too. He made me take the women sometimes because he's already on wanted lists, so sometimes he makes me take them and he keeps track of just those, threatens that if I help one, my kids'll get killed... Kill them slowly, right in front of me. I can't. Do you think I'd still be here if I didn't care about kids lives?"

I shook my head, the tears flying out of my eyes, not able to believe that right after I find Jake again, I get kidnapped by a...well kidnapper!

I laid down in the cage, careful to lay against the bars farthest away from James.

Finally, we came to a stop by a small cabin and he pulled the cage inside. I looked around the cabin before trying to claw at James when he came near me. I saw Edward give a small shake of his head before turning away. Every so often, Edward would turn around slightly and nod to me so quickly that James couldn't see. I was glad I had at least one friend here.

(Jake's POV)

This is great, I get home to find out my sister was never here. Alice said she left because she had a fever or something and that she'd said not to come looking for her cause she'd be fine. This is _exactly _why I didn't want those people to take BElla away. She grew up around bloodsuckers, and bloodsuckers tend to skip because they've learned everything already!

"Paul!" I snapped. Paul game running down the hill towards my house.

"What's up bro?" He asked with a mischievous and lopsided grin.

"Bella's gone, I need your help finding her." Paul's smile dropped at once.

"Bella's gone? What do you mean gone? Like gone gone or...?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but I can't track her alone and you're the one who'd want to find her the most." Paul gave a small sad grin, and then phased on the fly, towards the Cullens' house.

"Bella!" I screamed before getting a whiff of vampire, neither like the Cullens' nor like any other vampires I know. I growled and phased before taking off after him. He ran just ahead of me before circling around. Suddenly, he stopped. I rammed into him and held him against the ground, snarling.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" He begged. "I know where your sister is!" I froze and stared at him before getting off and sitting back on my haunches. I nodded for him to continue.

"I can't tell you where because even I have no idea but I know who has her. He's a human, named James, he steals young female werewolves right after they imprint and take them for himself. Then, he give them like two kids before sending them back to their families saying if they said anything, he'd kill their kids in front of them, as slowly as possible before killing the females too."

I cocked my head to the side and a question popped into my head.

"I know so much about him because I work for him. But I don't know where Bella is, cause every time I come and go he blindfolds me so I can't see."

Another question popped intomy head when suddenly I heard a howl.

_Jake, we found Bella's scent!_


	7. Chapter 7

(Jake's POV) Suddenly, I thought of something when me and Bella were younger. It was right after I'd phased. It was that same smell...

XXXFLASHBACKXXX

"Jake!" Bella whispered, trying to catch up to me. She grabbed my hand to keep herself from falling and I turned to smile at her. I walked out of the woods before being yanked back in them. I looked to the ground and noticed Bella holding her ankle, sobbing.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked softly. Then I growled. She'd been bit by an animal. Not just any animal...a vampire, and the worst kind there...the venomless one...

XXXFLASHBACKXXXENDXXX

I growled loudly and then, the whole pack snarled as they watched. I took off running for Bella' scent.

"Jake!" Embry's voice sounded. "What are venomless kinds of vampires?"

"They are the worst kind and most dangerous kind you can have. They bite, and that bite stays until they humans die, then when they die, they become soulless minions of hat one vampire. It's the worst kind because they have created huge armies like that and most are unbeatable." I panted and we ran around some trees, dodging in and out before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Jake?" Sam asked hesitantly. "Why'd the scent stop?"

I looked straight down and inches from my paws, a cliff dropped straight down.

"They. DIDN"T!" I snarled.

(Bella's POV) I caught a whiff of the other human. He was just a human, but managed to take charge of a vampire.

As if reading my thought, Edward whispered, "He's a vamp. A venomless one, he bites others and they become minions when they die. I stayed because he said if I left, he'd bite, then kill, then bite, then kill me and it's painful. Don't be fooled." He turned back and then lifted up the cage.

I slammed into the side with all my might and it tipped out of Edward's grasp.

"Oh no, we can't have that!" James said. He walked up to me, where I was crouching and whispered, "Never underestimate me."

Suddenly, I caught a whiff off his scent and shredded my clothes.

"Jake!" I thought. I could see through his eyes and watched the packs ears prick as if they could actually hear me. "I'm with a venomless, the one who but me, right after you got changed. He's the same one! Help! He's blocking my though-" Suddenly, my thoughts got cut off and I looked over at James.

"Edward does as he says, why can't you?" He asked. I snarled at him, but obediently laid down.

I sighed before looking over into the woods. Guess who's eyes I saw? The one and only, my imprint Paul. And guess who saw me? My bro, Jacob Black. And guess who turned out to be my father? Take a wild guess and let me know what come up with!


	8. Chapter 8

James! You guessed it! I have wolf genes because of my mother, but she mated with James before she mated with my wolf father. Guess who's a half brother to me? Jake! The one and only brother I had, turns out to be only half related to me!

Woop-de-doo!

"Hey!" I screamed into James ear. "Wake up lazy ass!" I walked around the cottage, a year and a half after I get abducted. I picked up every last bit of clothing, put it in the washer and started to make breakfast for, guess who? Edward, James, me, Kaelah and Rachel. Yup, that's right, kids!

It just great! I had kids, Jake hasn't found me, Edward won't help me and I'm married to my freaking father.

Later that night, I know, the day goes so fast right? I walked over to my little girls and slowly turned them onto their backs. I changed into wolf form and slid them onto my back, one after the other. Guess who's breaking out of this house? Isabella Swan, sister of Jacob Black and saver of Edward's life. I shook him awake with my snout and nodded towards the door. I already took care of James, don't worry, there was a pill in his breakfast, enough of it that'll kill him peacefully in his sleep, James will never and I mean NEVER hurt anyone ever again.

I handed Kaelah to Edward and then Rachel and we ran out into the woods, I stuck my nose to the ground and followed our almost unnoticeable scent to the Rez. Of course, we slipped into Jake's old house and slept.

(Jake's POV) The next morning, I quickly change into wolf from and just lay in front of Emily's cottage

"JAKE!" I heard Embry scream as loud as he could.

"WHAT!" I screamed back.

"I caught Bella's scent!' He said excitedly.

"That olds." I told Embry. He's picked it up everyday for the past year and a half.

"No! This is a new one! Fresh! Literally last night too!" I jumped up, wagging my tail and followed the scent to my old cottage. I changed back to human form and ran itno the house, hugging bella befor she was even awake all the way.

"James, I told you, I'd marry you but not act as a couple." She mumbled and tried to shove away from me.

"Bells," I said excitedly and a little hurt. "It's Jake. Your brother!" Her eyes snapped open and she hugged me all over again, but suddenly, I smelled a venomless.

"Jake no!" bella screamed and shoved me away form the vampire. "He saved my life when no one else could. You're not gonna kill someone who saved me are you?" She hissed at me.

"No."

(Bella's POV)

Jake just found me and I picked up the girls and introduced them. I followed Jake back to Emily's and walked into the house. Paul was sitting on the couch, making out with someone when suddenly he sighed.

I set the girls on the floor and crossed my arms.

"I told you Jake, putting on Bella's scent won't make any of us any happier that she was taken...away..." He trailed off slowly as he turned around and saw me. "BELLA!" He screamed. The rest of the pack who were behind me, just chuckled.

He jumped up from the couch and walked over to me but I just shook my head and picked up the girls before walking out the door.

"It was a mistake to come back here. You obviously don't want me here so maybe I'll move in with my father. Oh, wait, I can't do that! He's dead!" I screamed and Jake flinched.

No, Bella, it's not what it looks like. Jake left a little bit of that out! The imprinting, if one hasn't seen their imprint in more than a year, they imprint on someone else."

"Oh yea?" I rounded on him after handing the girls to Edward. "I haven't seen you in more than a year and I haven't imprinted again!" I hissed.

"You haven't been around to actually see anyone! You were too busy getting fucked by your own father!" He screamed at me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Paul!" Jake screamed and shoved Paul into Edward. "You really shouldn't have said that!" He snarled. Edward shoved Paul off of him and slowly stood up before turning back to Paul.

"You, you realize what you just said...right?" He asked slowly. Paul thought hard for a second before he turned to me, his face softened. "I-I'm sorry, it's the wolf, hes mad cause-"

"Save it!" I cut him off. "I'm going to the Culens'," Then, I turned to Jake. "Let me go, please...I don't fit in here. I'm better off living with vampires, seeing as they have enough respect and dignity to _not _insult a girl who's been missing for the last year and a half."

"Wait!" Edward called as Jake nodded and I walked outside. "You know where the Cullens' are?" He asked. I nodded and kept walking. "I'm one of them!" He said excitedly.

"You are?" I asked. I kept on walking and finally appeared at their door. "Alice!" I screamed.

"Sensitive ears!' She screamed back. I don't think she knew who I was.

"Alice! Eddie's back!" Edward screamed.

"Eddie?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. he shook his head as if to say, 'You don't wanna know' and then turned back when he got knocked over by Emmett.

"EDDIE-KINS!" Emmett screamed, knocking over Edward.

"EMETT GET OFF OF ME!" Edward screamed.

"BELLY!" Emmett screamed, forgetting all about Edward and coming for me. I hugged him and managed to stay on my feet. After we got out whole reunion together, we sat on the couch and we told our story.

"I'm disappointed." Esme, my mom, said. "You stuck with him," She said to Edward. "And didn't try to leave."

"He was gonna kill his kids!" I protested.

"No, he wasn't." Alice said. She pulled three little kids from the kitchen and said, "Once I caught site of Edward with Bella, not knowing how, I gathered his kids and brought them here. I tried to get your pack to tell you to tell edward that he could leave, but it didn't work..."

She looked confused.

"I blocked their thoughts..." A voice said from the doorway. I turned towards the voice and gasped.

"James!" I gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

"james!" I gasped. I stood up quickly and our whole family surrounded us, snarling.

"Yea, you thought you could just give me a pill and I'd die?" James laughed. "You're wrong. I'm a vampire remember? The venomless kind, one bite and you'll by minion for as long as I let you live."

"Oh no she won't!" Emmett said. He ran forward and tackled James by his feet. Then, Emmett was being thrown into the fireplace. Edward and Jasper grabbed James' arms and pinned him against the wall. Alice ran up and jumped up onto his knees. She grabbed his head and twisted. I heard a sickening snap and suddenly, my ears were filled with a deafening ring. I grabbed my ears and screamed. My scream pierced the ears of the pack and suddenly, they were around us too.

I screamed again and in the middle of all the commotion I could barely hear Jake but he was yelling. I changed swiftly to wolf form and motioned for Jake to do it too.

"It's my ears. They're ringing a pitch higher than anything my ears can hold!"

"It's James, he knows they can kill him. He's still living, it's the way venomless do. he has to put on fire." jake changed back and started directing orders.

They quickly set James on fire and as soon as everything was ashes, the ringing in my ears stopped. I stopped screaming and laid there panting. I couldn't move and when I tried to get up, the ringing started in my ears again.

"Bella!" Jake gasped, rushing to my side. "It's alright, it'll be gone in a couple seconds.

After the ringing stopped, we went back to the house and i was wrapped in a hug the second i got back.

"Bella!" Paul sighed. "I was worried about you." I put my hands on his chest and shoved him away.

"Don't touch me. Just don't." I said.

"But Bells, I broke up with her. I love you and broke up with her!" Paul said, in a really bad attempt to get me to come back to him.

"Ok, I'll date you." I decided.

"Really?" Paul asked, shocked at how easy it s to get me back.

"Yeah...no!" I said. The pack laughed and Embry popped up behind my shoulder.

"Need some ice for that burn?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Em, can you make me some mashed bananas and a sandwich?" I asked.

"What are the b-a-n-a-n-a-s for?" Quil asked, singing the bananas song.

"The kids, they haven't gotten their strong, wolf teeth yet so they have to stay on mush."

"Bummer." Embry said.

"Yup," I said. Then, I overheard Paul talking to Sam in the other room.

"She's feeding our kids right now and then maybe we'll put them to bed and go on a date..." I turned and stalked to the other room before punching his square in the nose.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"He was talking about my kids, and don't even try to say he wasn't. I heard our kids, a date and Kaelah's name!"

"Bella, you are forbidden from the pack for punching and starting a fight with a fellow pack member." Sam said in his Alpha voice.

"Last I checked, no one but Jake and the Cullens' cared if I ever came back!" I screamed. "You didn't and neither did any one else. I mean, maybe Embry did cause he's awesome, but no one else did! You gave up so technically that means I was never in the pack because a day after I got here, I was taken away and no one came looking for me!"

**I have writers block so im having a contest; whoever can come up with the best idea for another chapter, gets to do a fanfic with me. It may not be much, but its all I have. Whoever wins can make up the title, summary and first chapter, then we'll flip back and forth with chapters. Thanks,**

**~Icey**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was thinking….. I wasn't really fair to you guys when I skipped out on all the bestness that Bella and Paul were gonna have. So I'm going to try and make it to chapter 30 before I end the story. Thanks, hope you guys enjoy all this.**

I stormed out of the house and sat down on the ground with a huff.

"Bells?" Jake asked, hesitantly.

I closed my eyes, held up a finger and took a deep breath. I turned around with a smile. "Yea?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked and came to sit next to me.

"I guess so, I mean, other than the fact that I just came back and my imprint is dating someone else I guess yeah."

"You know, Paul didn't want to date her. We made him because he became depressed and wouldn't talk about anything so finally Leah took action and made him go on a blind date with her. They've been together ever since."

"I don't care about him anymore. I mean, he's never cared about me, so why should I care now?" I asked, brightened by my thoughts.

"He has cared Bells." Jake protested.

"But not enough to find me.' I said. "Besides, I've moved on. I might as well find someone else cause it really doesn't matter."

"Bells," Jake wrapped his arms around me. "You know, Paul does care but-" I pulled away.

"But what?" I hissed. "But what Jake? Why is there always a but? Can't there just be, I don't like him anymore, and don't worry cause I've moved? I mean come on!" I screamed. I breathed deeply to try and calm myself down.

"At least give it a chance?" Jake asked me. I knew I'd probably end up giving in but still….

"No Jake. I'll stay a apart of the pack, but I'm not dating Paul. At least not until I have had a chance to get myself together. Besides, I'm living with the Cullens at the moment."

"Fine," Jake said, standing up and pulling me up with him. "But please, don't stay gone too long. I haven't seen you for a year and a half."

"Oh yeah, Jake?" I asked. "Give the kids to Sam and Emily. I don't want to have to deal with them right now. They remind me too much of James." I walked away from the house when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned to see Edward.

"Are you going back to the Cullens?" He asked. I nodded. "Tell them that I'm going loner again. I have to find all the victims and tell them that James is dead." I nodded and started walking again. "And Bella?" I stopped, sighed and turned around.

"What?"

"Paul does care about you." He said and I stared in shock. I blin


	12. Chapter 12

"You seriously think that after everything he's done to me, he _cares_?" I snapped. "Open your eyes Jake! I'm not a kid anymore. I can tell when someone doesn't care and I am beyond seeing through you. I can tell when you're lying. And this, unfortunately, is one of those times." I stood. "Let me go off on my own. I have to do this."

I walked away from Jake, feeling his helpless gaze on my back. When I was far enough away, I stripped down and phased. I ran around the perimeter and then raced along the beach. I dodged around our people, who are now used to seeing huge wolves running around town, and raced until I felt my heart would burst.

When I finally slowed, I sneezed and shook my head then laid down on my paws. I sighed and yawned. Why can't my life be normal? Why can't I be normal?

_( italic=embry _**bold=bella)**

_Because you're not normal. You just aren't._ I looked over and saw Embry stalk out of the trees. He sat down next to me, and stared into the ocean.

**But why not? Why did I have to be stuck with this life? Seriously? Why me?**

_You wouldn't have gotten any of this if God didn't think you could handle it. You know that. Based on what your foster home taught, God's apparently the answer to everything._

**Well, yeah. But why? I can handle it. Of course I can. But I don't want to handle it. I want to be normal.**

_You can't be. I'm sorry Bells, but you can't._

I sighed and rolled onto my side. I don't know what to do. Forgive Paul? No way. Find someone else to love? Can't; Already imprinted. Well isn't this awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys So I know I haven't been on in literally forever. But I'm about to make it up to you. I may not be able to get this story to chapter 30, but I will try my best. You see, I've been having problems. I've been depressed and I just needed some time to get back on my feet. Thanks to my family and friends, I'm back to my old self and doing better than ever :D I owe it all to them. Well, anyways, I'm having a bit of a writers block, so the chapters may be short. This is just a clarification chapter for whoever had gotten confused.**

**-Bella was Jake's twin sister**

**-She joined the pack and imprinted on Paul**

**-Almost that same day she joins, she's kidnapped by James'**

**-She's taken away and meets Edward**

**-She has two kids, girls, and at on epoint finds out that James' is her father and also a venomless vampire**

**-She attempts to kill James, and runs**

**-James finds her, attempts to kill her and is taken down by the pack**

**-Bella comes to find that Paul is dating someone else**

**-She refuses to give in to dating Paul**

**I hope everyone is caught up now I'm getting some more ideas now. I promise, I'm coming back better than I was before.**

**Love you guys! Oh, and if you have an account, follow me on Twitter - kingofswagsgirl**

**~Icefox19**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 13 of Jake's Little Sister

I stood from the couch and headed to my room. I moved back to Jake's house and was now living in his old room. I stood in front of my full length mirror and stared at myself. Despite having two kids, I had stayed skinny, due to the wolf genes. I lifted up my shirt to stare at my stomach. I ran a hand through my hair and stared at my wolf pack clothes.

I still had the body of a 17 year old, thanks to the wolf genes and I wasn't planning on not changing any time soon. Why not take advantage of the situation? I smiled, grabbed my purse, my keys and my phone and headed out the door. I felt Embry's eyes on me, the whole way to the car. Jake had ordered Embry to keep an eye on me at all times, just so someone didn't pull a "James'" on me. I drove to the mall and started shopping.

As I was leaving, I heard a giggle. The giggle of Paul's girlfriend. I stared around the mall until I pinpointed her. She was flirting with a guy, someone other than Paul. She smacked his shoulder and then leaned in and they kissed. I felt my jaw drop and then I smirked. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I left the mall then, a satisfied smirk on my face.

I lifted my bags into the back of my car and then got into the drivers seat and started. I drove back to Rez and headed to my room. I changed into a pair of short shorts and a belly tank. I headed to the beach, barefoot.

"Hey," Embry called, jogging to catch up to me. "Whoa," He stopped when he saw what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked.

"Jake's gonna flip when he sees what you're wearing." Embry told me.

"Your point?" I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I'm not five anymore. I have a life of my own, kids of my own, I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not like I'm being unfaithful to anyone."

I sat down on the beach and crossed my arms. "Bells, you can't keep this up forever. Jake's not gonna let you." I sighed.

"Fine. I'll change. I'll be a better person," I smirked. "But before I do that," I stood and pulled Embry to his feet. "We gotta get Jake and Paul."

I raced to the house and ran to my room. I reached into my closet and pulled out silly string, water guns, water balloons and buckets. "Let's go!" I said. We ran to the store and bought bottles of grape jelly, slime, and shaving cream.

We filled up the balloons and the water guns and headed to Sam's where Jake and Paul were having a barbeque on the beach. We snuck up behind them and tipped the grape jelly on them.

"Hey!" They yelled and whirled around. I raced away from them and we bombed them with shaving cream balloons. I screamed as Paul chased me then shot him with silly string and water. As I raced past Jake, I shot him with some silly string and water too.

He stuck out a foot and tripped me. I fell to the ground laughing when I felt someone pick me up. I was set on my feet by Paul. I shot him in the face with water and raced away. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I tired to pull away.

In the process, our feet got tangled and we tripped. I hit the soft sand and stared up at Paul. He held himself off of me, his hands on either side of my head. I stared into his eyes. He slowly leaned down, his lips capturing mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Life has been catching up to me, and fast! I'm gonna be a sophomore in high school this year! Haha not that anyone cares, but I just stopped by to say hey! I'm working on as many stories as I can and this one is one of my top priorities. I wanted you opinion on this. After reading through the entire story, I decided I either

A) Need to go back and redo some chapters, make them longer and edit them

B) Leave it the way it is and continue with PaulxBella

C) or I was thinking throwing in another guy to the situation? I can't tell you who the guy is yet, BUT I wanted your opinion.

Should I throw another guy into this love story and confuse Bella? Or should I continue on with the story the way it is? Let me know! Leave your reviews! A, B, or C? Help me decide :) You guys are the best. Thanks for being so patient!

~Icefox19

P.S. Also! If anyone has a Twitter, follow me - kingofswagsgirl

Let me know your ideas in my mentions and I'll get back to writing as soon as I get some help on deciding! :) 3


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys. I've decided. I'm going to go with option C. Multiple asked for option B, but I think that's kind of...boring? I guess is the word I would use. So I'm going with option C. I can't tell you who it's with, how long it lasts, or what happens, but I will start writing as soon as possible. I'm sorry I've been in and out for awhile. Things are starting to get quite busy around here. Expect a chapter coming soon. In the week or so, possibly tonight if I can finish it quickly. Thank you for being so exceptionally patient with me. You guys are the best!

~Icefox19 ( kingofswagsgirl)


	17. Chapter 17

I lost myself in his kiss before quickly putting myself back in my right mind. This was the man that hurt me! I couldn't be kissing him! I shoved Paul away from me and stood up quickly. "What was that?!" I snapped.

"A kiss, obviously." Paul rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be kissing me!" I barked. "You haven't cared about me for awhile now! You shouldn't care now! And if you don't care, you don't kiss. This ass is off limits to you." Paul glared at me, anger evident in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I cut him off. "And don't you _dare _blame you not caring on the fact that I've been missing. Don't you _dare!_" That only made Paul more angry.

"Listen _Bella, _I love you. Always have, always will. And despite what you may _think, _that _ass _is mine. _When _and _where_ I say. So shut your mouth and be a good girl." I felt my jaw drop. Did he seriously just? _Hell _no.

"Paul, I'm _glad _I got kidnapped. If I hadn't gotten kidnapped, I would still be with _you._ And being with you, is one of the _last _things I want for myself, and for my kids." With that, I turned on my heel and raced into the forest. I stopped when I reached the waterfall at the very back of the Quilete land. "You okay?" Someone whispered. I jumped, looking around before spotting Seth in the trees.

"I'm fine." I snapped, plopping to the ground with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You don't look fine..." Seth said cautiously, moving towards me. After living with Leah for so long, he's the only wolf so have realized that saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing can set off a woman at a moments notice. Especially if she's werewolf. He knew to be careful. I sighed.

"I'm just tired of the fighting and the drama. It gets old quickly. It really does." Seth sat down next to me, nodding. "It's just... Paul thinks he can still control my life. He moved on. I'm moving on. Today, when we were at the beach, and he kissed me... I mean, he has to let go of me. He has a girlfriend!"

"One who doesn't care about him." Seth pointed out.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked him.

"Everyone knows. Even him. He doesn't care. Because he doesn't care about her. He cares about you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, well, he'll have to get over that. I don't have time for this. I want a man who can be by my side at all time, and not slip away without warning, one who won't make me chase them just to be with them. I need a man. A real man."

"You know, you can imprint on more than one person." Seth said.

"No you can't." I replied. "You only have one other half." Embry shook his head.

"No. See, we learned this when you were... Missing in action. You have 2 halves. They're fourths. You can't love only one other person. Because there's no guarantee they will love you back. So you love two and it's happened. To me before. I've loved two people at once. One...well she wasn't it. So that leaves the other person."

I looked over at Embry, curious. "Who is this '_other person' _you speak of?" I stared into Seth's eyes for a second before getting lost in them. Seth leaned in closer.

"_You."_ He whispered then kissed me.


	18. Chapter 18

I let out a small gasp, my eyes wide, as he kissed me. Slowly, I felt myself relax against him. There were sparks here, with Seth, that I had never felt with Paul. And it felt good. To be with someone again, to feel passion, and maybe a little love. Seth kissed me gently then pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine, smiling.

"Do you feel it now?" I felt a slight pull in my heart… Pulling me towards Seth.

"Yes…" I whispered, breathing slightly faster than before. "I feel it."

Seth pulled me in his arms and I leaned against him, taking in his warmth. Suddenly, I heard growling.

"Get your filthy hands off my girl!" Paul snarled, coming out from the woods. "She's _mine."_ I sighed, standing up.

"Oh for the love of God and all that is holy Paul! Seriously?!" Paul glared at me before turning his attention to Seth who, to my surprise, was still chilling on the ground.

"Being submissive already?" Paul laughed. "And I didn't even touch you." That's when Seth let out a laugh.

"Um, no." He stood, coming close to me. "I have no reason to fight you. No reason at all."

Paul gave Seth a confused look, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"You see," Seth put an arm around my shoulders. "No matter how much you beat me up, she will always choose me over you. Never will she choose you again. You lost her. Your fault, not mine." Seth gave Paul a satisfied smirk.

"You better take that back!" Paul snarled. "In case you forgot, you're still a pup. Still young, still weak. Take your hand off my girl, and step away, before I tear your throat out."

Seth laughed. "Do it. I dare you. You won't." Within seconds Paul was a huge ball of fur, snarling in front of me and Seth.

"Oh _no."_ Seth smirked. "I'm shaking in my shoes." Paul launched himself at Seth. Seth pushed me away and caught Paul, shoving him over his head, Paul was thrown into a tree. He stood, shaking his head growling.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of you in human form or in wolf form?" Seth asked Paul. "Because I can do whichever you prefer. It's up to you."

Seth shifted to wolf form and they circled each other snarling. "Guys.. really?" I asked, exasperated. Although it was great that two guys wanted to fight over me, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Bella? What's going on?" Jake slowly walked out of the woods.

"Oh… you know, two werewolves fighting over me. No biggie."

Jake laughed. "Oh… it's Paul… And?" He trailed off, fighting to recognize the other wolf.

"Seriously Jake? You can't recognize him?" Jake took a second before he busted out laughing.

"Is that really Seth? Oh buddy. I thought the Elders were kidding when they said he imprinted on you. Guess not." I looked at Jake. He lost his mind. He's my older brother. He should be pissed when guys fight over me? Well, whatever.

I turned my attention back to the wolf fight when I realized it wasn't Paul and Seth fighting anymore. It was Seth and Embry. I sighed. So many guys fighting over me. I think I'm gonna become a nun. Makes everything so much simpler.

"Guys, stop. This is getting ridiculous." Jake shifted from human to wolf to try and calm them down when he sided with Embry and they stood up against Seth. Are you kidding me?! My brother imprinted on me now?! This is not right…

I shifted and jumped at Jake, shoving him away and then bounded between Seth and Embry, staring Embry down.

Embry: _italic _

Seth: **bold**

Jake: _**both**_

Bella: underlined

_Seriously? You're standing in front of me? You should be turned around, against Seth._

And I would do that why? He imprinted on me. You obviously don't care.

_**No Bella. He didn't. Get into his thoughts. He didn't imprint. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about you.**_

What are you guys talking about?

I turned to look at Seth. He was sitting on his hind quarters, watching me, Jake and Embry with weary eyes.

Are they being serious?

Seth nodded.

**The Elders… They wanted to get Paul away from you. They instructed me to get you to believe I had imprinted on you. They didn't think anyone else had. But someone else did. Someone really did. No joke this time.**

Who? I felt tears prick my eyes, even though I didn't think it was possible to cry in wolf form.

**Embry.**

I turned to look at Embry but he was already bounding away.

Is this true Embry? I whispered it, unable to see him liking me.

_Yes. _He whispered back. I felt my head spinning. Nothing was making any sense. Nothing was making sense to me.

I felt another wolf shift. Someone I knew, but someone I didn't know.

_**Ahhhhh. But you're not the only one he imprinted on. Not the only one… **_The voice whispered. I whipped around, trying to pinpoint where this wolf was, but all I was getting was my own vibes.

_**Come on… Don't tell me you forgot about me already! **_

Jake growled, recognizing the voice I was trying so hard to place. _**Get out of here! **_He barked. _**I told you never to come back!**_

The other voice chuckled. _**Awwww. So cute… thinking you have control over me. You may be the oldest of us three, but you have no say in what we do.**_

Oldest of what three? Only two of us here were related! Me and Jake! What three?

_**No Bella… It's not just you and Jake… How could you forget about your twin sister?**_

I recognized her. Her voice, her wolf, her face, her scent… Memories came flooding back. It was so overwhelming. I watched everything flash before my eyes before everything went completely black.


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke up, I was laying on the ground, still in wolf form, with Embry standing above me. He was staring into the woods, a snarl on his face, growling deeply. He was upset, and protective obviously, but whoever he was up against must not be a threat at this moment. I stood, shaking my head, slightly dizzy. I leaned on Embry for extra support.

_**Awwwww. The little Bella. Still as weak as ever.**_

I glared around, searching the woods, trying to catch a glimpse of my sister. I'd been told we looked a lot alike. But when I got taken away, I was taken away from her and Jake. I hadn't seen either one of them. I guess she came back, just like I did.

Embry: _italic _

Seth: **bold**

Jake: _**both**_

Bella: underlined

The Twin: _**all three**_

Do you really want to do this? I snarled. Do you remember how much pain you caused our family? DO YOU?!

I was still leaning on Embry, growling.

_**Poor little Bella. Unable to handle life. Poor little Bella. Being a little weak baby.**_

_**Kay, get out of here. All you do is make life miserable. Just leave. And don't come back.**_ Jake growled.

_**No way! **_I shook my head furiously. I wanted the voice to go away. I wanted her to go away. It was a nightmare. It all was. _**I wasn't the one that made life miserable. Doesn't she remember? She did. That's why SHE was taken away. That's why SHE was the one taken with child services. I was the good kid. What? She couldn't handle that I was Daddy's favorite? And when he was gone she realized he never even loved her? Not my fault she was such a little baby.**_

_**Kaylin! Stop it! It never happened like that! **_Suddenly, a small jet black wolf jumped out of the woods at Jake. He snarled, snapping at this wolf, trying to get it off him. He rolled onto his back, squishing the smaller wolf under his weight, and then rolled off and turned to the wolf. _**Don't touch me.**_

I watched this wolf wearily. I couldn't see the resemblance. I couldn't. I was a white wolf, Kaylin was a jet black wolf, Jake was russett colored. Maybe in human form we looked alike, but no one would know we were related in wolf form.

_**Jake, **_ Kaylin's tongue scraped against her teeth and she snapped at him. _**I never came to cause trouble. Just win back the pack that is rightfully mine. That's all.**_

She said this as if we were handing her $20 and sending her on her way.

_**NEVER will I hand this pack over to you. It's a fight to the death, and we all know who would win that.**_

It looked like she shrugged. _**We'll see. **_She snapped and then bounded off into the woods again.

Go follow her! I snapped at Jake. Chase her out of our territory!

Jake shook his head. _**She'll just come back. If she comes back and still wants to fight to the death, then so be it.**_ He turned his back to me, to Embry and to Seth and bounded back towards the house. I heaved a sigh and looked in the direction my sister headed. I dropped my head then followed Embry back to the house.

_**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE.**_

_**SORRY FOR THE CAPS. I DIDNT WANT TO CONFUSE YOU BETWEEN KAYLIN TALKING AND AN IMPORTANT NOTE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WOLVES LOOK LIKE, I FOUND PICTURES MATCHING WHO I WANT TO LOOK LIKE WHAT.**_

_**KAYLIN AND BELLA: imgres?q=wolves&start=109&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1920&bih=911&tbm=isch&tbnid=DNk4f9hQv7ZSQM:&imgrefurl= wolf-pictures-arctic&docid=mAV4C9mnRnt-0M&imgurl= . &w=400&h=300&ei=e2apUIe9BomrygHttoDoDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=381&vpy=458&dur=1655&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=147&ty=116&sig=116330918292910093007&page=3&tbnh=138&tbnw=177&ndsp=59&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:100,i:64**_

_**JAKE: imgres?q=JACOB+BLACK+WOLF+FORM&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1920&bih=911&tbm=isch&tbnid=DgpRikoVktyGSM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Jacob_Black&docid=vsDuD5hR2tUTSM&imgurl= . /_cb20111209002024/twilightsaga/images/1/18/BdLY280_87_ &w=1200&h=677&ei=92ipUIz_GOLkygHa6oFw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=436&vpy=342&dur=400&hovh=168&hovw=299&tx=111&ty=67&sig=116330918292910093007&page=2&tbnh=138&tbnw=252&start=49&ndsp=63&ved=1t:429,r:72,s:0,i:329**_

_**SETH: wiki/Seth_Clearwater**_

_**EMBRY: wiki/Embry_Call**_

_**PAUL: imgres?q=paul+twilight+wolf+form&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1920&bih=911&tbm=isch&tbnid=5oD5Zu976m0b8M:&imgrefurl= wiki/User:PaulsGirl&docid=i0sKnw4SWtzUGM&imgurl= . /_cb20100711184119/twilightsaga/images/b/ba/Paul_in_ &w=511&h=520&ei=emqpUJiuKsbvygGv24GIDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=955&vpy=286&dur=1109&hovh=226&hovw=223&tx=125&ty=109&sig=116330918292910093007&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=54&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:0,i:121**_

_**SO FAR THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT. IF YOU WANT ME TO CHOSE ONES FOR OTHER CHARACTERS, LET ME KNOW.**_


End file.
